The Rope to Bind You With
by CandiceLovesShoujoaiandYuri
Summary: Pluto engages in an affair with Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Pairings: PlutoxSerenity, SerenityxEndymion, UranusxNeptune, VenusxMars, Chibi UsaxSaturn! (Please let me know if there is any formatting, HTML issues so as I can fix them quickly.)
1. Chapter 1

Pluto had a big clit compared to other women, but maybe it had to do with the fact she was extremely tall. Even taller than Uranus and Jupiter, taller than King Endymion to be exact. It wasn't huge, no, but it reminded Usagi of the muscle women that she would see in adult films when she was a teen and had sleep overs with the other senshi. Sometimes they would watch random things on the internet just for a laugh, muscle women was one of them because of their abnormal clit sizes.

This was the first time she had sex with Pluto. In her wedding dress, in a lining closet, she was propped up on a janitor's desk with Pluto trusting into her, both women sweaty. Usagi, now officially Queen Neo-Serenity, had her eyes glued to the door, afraid someone would walk in like her husband, the King, or someone else like the janitor. She wanted it to be over and was unsure of how she even got to this position. Surely she didn't have that much to drink.

"Uh.." She said, her bottom slammed into the edge of the table as Pluto lifted one of Usagi's leg up for better positioning. Her fingers were slender and she wrapped them around Pluto's neck, locking them in the older woman's green and dark locks.

Pluto's clit felt weird inside of her. It was only about an inch but the fact she was able to penetrate with it, though not going very deep but still do the act was astonishing. Her moans became faster and deeper and she slammed into Usagi harder. She was cumming. When she was done, the Queen pushed Pluto off and away from her. She pulled up her under garments, and straighten her dress. It was her wedding night; she had to be presentable. She brushed past Pluto the door of the lining closet.

"Usagi."

"Don't talk to me."

In the darkness, Pluto could see Usagi's eyes were dark as they glistened, the only light coming from the crack underneath the door. With that, she left leaving Pluto alone to pull up her own under garments.

Pluto spent the rest of the evening walking around and mingling with the rest of the guess. There was a table with pastries and fruits on it. She helped herself when no one else was around. The orgasm she recently had gave her an appetite. After some grapes and carrot sticks entered into her belly, she filled a glass up of white wine and took a sip. She was asked to dance by several men and even some women, but politely turned them down. Many of them were attractive and the music Neptune and Uranus played was delightful, it was just-she wasn't in the mood.

She went out into the garden of the royal crystal garden. It was beautiful, decorated with numerous roses, and other flower species. There was a bench in front of a patch of red roses. Pluto placed her wine down and crossed her legs. She was wearing a satin light purple dress that went down to her feet, leaving a train. The heels she wore matched the dressed in color, though not material. Pluto took another sip, thinking of her Queen.

Pluto was going against the pattern. Reincarnation after reincarnation, it was the same thing: Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity would meet, fall in love, marry and bare a daughter. Death and rebirth, death and rebirth. It was the same thing, but this time was different. In the other times, Pluto loved the Prince, the King. But something had changed. Though she still loved him, it was more in admiration. Now her thoughts were forever on Queen Serenity.

Pluto heard moans coming from behind her. They were soft moans, and one could hardly hear it unless they were completely quiet. Pluto got up and looked around, but didn't see anyone else in the garden. She heard the moans again and saw a trail leading deeper into the garden. Her high heels were in her hands as she walked the trail. The gravel quiet, and soft against the soles of her feet.

The moans got louder, and Pluto turned into the flowers, pulling some of them aside to see who was doing what. It was Rei and Mina. Both women were half naked. Mina had her skirt up high lying on the ground as Rei was on top of her, her face buried in the nap of Mina's neck. Rei was trusting into her but because they still had their clothes on, it was hard for Pluto to tell if Rei was using her fingers or possibly a strap on. Pluto felt the heat go to her cheeks, and she felt the blood go to her clit. She stepped back and walked quickly back to her bench. She picked up her glass of wine and drunk it all, heading back inside.

It was easy for her to call the Queen, Queen Serenity, but she still had a hard time calling the Inners by their planet names. Maybe with time as with all things, she'll adjust. When she walked inside, Uranus and Neptune were bowing to their audience. Pluto nodded her head at them as they acknowledged her. She also saw the Queen with her King, and it was then she realized she had a enough for the night. She saw her way out back to the Gates of Time.

Queen Serenity watched Pluto leave. She had her hand on her stomach because of the pain. She didn't understand it but since she walked out that closet from having sex with Pluto, she felt an intense pain within her stomach. It gotten so bad, she actually wanted to end the night early and have the Inners carry out promotional tasks. She couldn't leave though because she had to go to bed with Endymion. It was her duty, and she wanted to give birth to Chibi Usa. She wanted her daughter.

The night went on slowly; the entire time Serenity had her hand to her stomach and her arm around the King. He could tell something was wrong but when he asked his wife, she simply would smile and say all was well.

By the time they got to their crystal Tokyo hall where their bedroom laid, Serenity wanted to end the night with the King inside of her. She spoke to Mercury a bit before leaving. The blue hair woman told her an orgasm often cured head aches and stomach aches. Serenity hoped it to be true. Lucky for Serenity, it turned out to be true. After she had an orgasm, and Endymion finished inside of her, her aches went away. Just in the amount of time for her to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi had called Mina into her bed room. For the past couple of months, she had been sick, and the sickness didn't seem to be going away any time soon. Ami had checked up on her and even still does occasionally, especially during the day due to her and the other inners duties come night fall. Ami told her it was simply morning sickness, and Usagi had wondered if her previous life held so much pain in her stomach.

Mina sat by her side eating a bowl of ramen. That was another thing; she was curled up in her white, pure bed most of the hours within the day that she barely made any movements. She hardly had any energy, barely could walked to the restroom that was about thirty feet away. The restroom itself was huge too with marble floors, light blue, white coloring. The tub was full and in the center of the room. The curtain draped around it, giving one complete privacy. Oh, how she wanted a bath so much; a bath where she could bathe herself.

Some of the ramen juice got onto her face. Usagi blinked a couple of times, envious of Mina's free roaming mouth.

"Mina...can I tell you something...?" The Queen's voice was weak and just a whisper, but Mina heard her just fine. She put the bowl down, and tapped her lips a couple of times with a napkin.

"Oooo, is it gossip." Mina asked.

Before Usagi came down with the illness, her and Mina would of course spend their time together talking about who and what, including themselves. Mina was having sexual relations with Rei, and apparently she witnessed Uranus and Neptune going at it hard one evening after a formal dinner of the planets, and neighboring galaxies.

She used her pillows to pull herself up, and position herself in a comfortable manner. At least the room smelt good. It had a rose smell to it that made Usagi at ease. She kept her hand on her swollen belly though and propped herself up.

"You can't tell anyone...got it, Mina?" Mina's eyes were big and blue, and curious. Usagi sighed. "I had sex with Pluto." Mina's mouth slightly opened. A hand went over her lips, and she blinked a couple of times. "It was a couple of months ago. We were talking the night of my wedding, and she led me to the janitor's closet, and next thing I knew...she was inside of me."

"Was it rape?" Mina asked.

"No!" The Queen shouted, causing her to wince in bed. "I...it wasn't that..." Was it? She wasn't sure. She had a couple of drinks, but she more than willing went with Pluto, but she also hadn't any idea what the dwarf planet was going to do. They were kissing and then...

Mina scooted closer to the bed, asking for more information. The Queen gave it to her. She describe Pluto's hands that roamed her body that night. Touched her breast, her buttocks, her hair. She talked about the clit-the clit that was protruding and big that went inside of her.

"OH MY GOD, like those movies we used to watch when we were in middle school!" Mina laughed, kicking her legs. Usagi, herself, couldn't help but laugh as well, this time, ignoring the pain that shot through her stomach.

She pulled the satin sheets up to her neck trying to get comfortable. She was getting tired again, and finished the tale she told Mina. It was time for Mina to go anyway. It was getting dark and she had to take her place in the out skirts of Crystal Tokyo along with the other Inners. She got up and kissed the Queen on the forehead, telling her it will be alright. It was only seven more months to go. Mina walked to the door and watched as her Neo Queen drifted off to sleep. She clicked the lights off, the room becoming dark except for the moon light that came in through the large window to the right of her bed. It would have to be later that Mina told Usagi about the rape accusations against one of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

It was four months, and the Queen sat in a wheel chair with a blanket over her lap. The King took her by the handle bars, and took her on slow stroll through the crystal palace garden. The sun was out, warm, and fuzzy with little insects buzzing around the roses which were in bloom.

Usagi had heard the whispers behind her back; she heard the rumors that traveled through the castle. She did her best to ignore them, and by doing so more whispers sprouted up about her not caring. That wasn't the case. She did care; she didn't know who to believe. Should she believe the random young men who spoke ill of her husband, of the king, or should she believe the man she knew since she was a toddler? The man she once gave a rose to in the hospital because he was crying his eyes and heart out, fear he was losing his all time best friend.

She slammed herself in the wheel chair; her back hitting it, and puffs of smoke steaming from her head where her odangos were. Why couldn't she have the baby in peace? If it wasn't one thing, it was another!

"Is everything okay, Serenity?"

She let out a sigh. "Mamoru, who are these men that are saying these things about you?" She looked up at her husband, and saw him blushed slightly. All of the men had something in common: tall, blond, or dark blond hair, green eyes, fair skinned. They all looked like Fiore. She had thought Mamoru would have gotten over that man by now; it's been centuries.

The Queen puffed out her lips. In her opinion, and the opinion that many wives would have is that the King should only have eyes on her. She furrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her ever growing belly.

Mamoru knelt down beside the wheel chair. "Don't worry, Bunny, I only have eyes for you." He kissed her on the fore head, thinking maybe he should have just been honest. After all, the truth would set you free. He took a deep breath and tiled it upward. Usagi may be clumsy, gullible, and naive, but she was smart when it came to reading people's emotions and she was surely not going to buy that lie.

"Usagi..." He said gently. There was a pause in him. "I'm sorry."

He bowed his head, afraid of what she would say or even do. The last thing he wanted was for her to be stressed and miscarry. Both of their worlds would shatter. "It's okay." Finally escaped her mouth. He was taken aback, and surprised. But her deep blue eyes looked into his own and she said, "As long as you come back to me each night, I can look past your sexual endeavors. You are a man after all." The Queen let out another sigh, and started to play with her hair which was ever changing. Soon it would be completely white and pure. "But you mustn't take these men by force, Endymion."

"What!"

Pluto stood within the castle on the fourth floor. She was staring out the window that looked down on the Crystal garden. The sun was in the sky that day; the weather warm and nice. She was glad the Queen was finally leaving her chambers and moseying around the castle. Her people missed her and wished her well. Pluto did too.

She placed her hand on the window and felt the moisture, the dew from the previous night. Michiru had mentioned something about rain but, she couldn't really remember much of what she had said. Maybe she'd bring it up at the meeting. Today was an outer meeting. Personally, Pluto was curious to know how Saturn and the Quartet girls were doing. Serenity had placed them in sleep chambers, only to be awoken the tenth birthday of Chibiusa.

Pluto walked away from the window, and toward the hall that led from the corridor to the conference rooms. She wondered how the baby was doing. She hadn't spoken to Usagi since that night which she sort of regretted. Maybe when she had the courage, she would go to her, but the young woman seemed busy with her husband.

Usagi listened to Mamoru try and explain himself. He said the usual things such as the men were lying; those were just rumors. In truth, Usagi didn't know what to believe. After all these centuries, she thought she knew Mamoru, and she was sure she did. So then why would these men say such things about him? And why would Mina come back to her with such allegations?

The King's eyes glistened as they looked down on his wife's. She asked him to leave her in the garden alone and he complied. When she tried to roll the wheel chair, she realized she didn't know how. She messed with a few of the gadgets but still wasn't able to move. A puff of annoyance came out of her mouth. It was probably better if she had told the King to just sit over to the side as she thought things through.

"Hello, Usagi." Pluto said.

The Queen didn't say anything; in fact, she held her breath for a few moments.

"Aren't you suppose to be at an Outer's meeting I helped organized?" She asked.

Pluto shrugged and came around to the side of the wheel chair.

"Haruka's running a bit late. She was out on her bike once again." Pluto answered the blonde who was slowing changing to pure white.

The Queen placed a hand on her stomach. She was unsure of what to say to the older woman, but instead of making eye contact, she decided to just go ahead and be blunt. The last thing she wanted was to send mix signals to the woman with piercing red eyes.

"Pluto." She started.

"Hey Setsuna, what gives?"

The two of them turned to see Haruka walking their way. Her helmet was still in her hands, and a scarf was tied around her arm near the elbow. She laughed when she saw Bunny, and even patted her on the head, claiming she was getting cuter by the day. Like Usagi did when she was 13, she blushed at Haruka's words. Playfully, she swatted Haruka's hand away. Rei, Pluto, Seiya, but not once had Usagi ever laid with Haruka. It was probably for the best. But with so many memories, Usagi still had the image of Uranus bending over and kissing her on the lips. She brought two fingers, her index finger and her middle finger to her lips; not knowing that Pluto was watching her intently. Yep, the Queen could still feel, and taste Haruka even all these centuries later.

Pluto and Haruka walked away with one another, all without Usagi telling Pluto what was on her mind. But at least Haruka was able to get the wheel chair going. It had a motor in it and all Usagi had to do was push a green, or red button on the right arm rest.

As she rolled around the garden, she thought about Pluto...she thought about Haruka, and Mamoru, the baby, Mina, the men...everything really. When she thought about Haruka though, she had wondered if Michiru was trying to seduce Mamoru and if Haruka was trying to seduce Usagi, back when they had first met? Usagi wouldn't put it past Michiru, after all, she did almost seduce Seiya after a concert one evening. She chuckled to herself, remembering how angry Haruka was to see Seiya in Michiru's dressing room. Was it selfish for Usagi to want to sleep with Haruka? Maybe she was being irrational; Amy had told her that pregnant women often get over aroused. Maybe it was Usagi's vagina doing the talking. That must have been it.

Mina ran to the Queen and grabbed a hold of Usagi's wheel chair handles, and swung around; her legs were practically off the ground. Her and Usagi both laughed but it was short lived since Usagi started seeing circles, and her head started to spin.

"Uh...I hope I don't become sick." She said.

"Oh no, are you okay?"

Usagi gave a meek smile to Mina, and pulled the blanket up back to her stomach. Mina looked down at her belly. It wasn't fully round, no matter, a seed was sprouting.

"How is she?" Mina's voice was more sincere.

Usagi smiled and gazed down at her soon to be daughter. No words were needed for her to express just how happy she was to be giving birth to her, and the King's daughter.

"I plan to visit mom and dad when I get a little stronger so they can feel her." The Queen told Mina. Since the unfreezing of the citizens of Earth for the Crystal era, Usagi interacted with her family when she had the time. Sometimes she really didn't have a whole lot of time because she kept her eyes on Crystal Tokyo from the high tower, just like the Inners kept watch below and the Outers in the outskirts, Pluto at the Gates of Time.

Mina walked over to the rose bed and sat down. She picked at the red petals.

"Are you okay, Mina?"

"Hmm," she started. "I think something's up with Rei. She hasn't been in the mood lately."

"Eh...it's probably Chad."

"Ewww." Mina said to Usagi's comments as both girls laughed like they were in middle school all over again, and talking about boys.

"Mina," The Queen said. "Just wait and see...but why'd you say those things about Endymion?"

Mina's eyes got wide; explaining to the Queen the men were claiming such accusations. That there must be truth to them since so many were coming forward, but Usagi only shook her head, and had pride in the fact she believed her husband. She believed the accusations were false. Endymion was a good man. She would know; they're known each other for two, going on three centuries. Never once had she witnessed a violet streak with Endymion-no, that was Seiya who was-

Seiya...although she wasn't ever violent to Usagi...she was strong, and presented herself as man along with the Taki and Yaiya when on Earth. Seiya did look similar to Endymion but...she was a galaxy away. And when on Earth, Seiya had the ability to change her body to male to female at her demand.

"How do you know it's Mamoru; I mean, couldn't it be someone else?" Usagi asked Mina, who now was thinking. She wasn't sure, and admitted it.

"That's what the guys are saying."

"Yeah, but did they actually see Mamoru do it...with their own eyes? Or did they see and feel someone who looked like him?"

Mina's eyes were wide, and she glanced up at the sky as her index finger was placed over her lips. "I'm...I'm not sure..."


	4. Chapter 4

It was six months later and Michiru's head was under the covers. Her mouth slowly went down, stayed down then slowly came up. She fit like a puzzle in between Haruka's legs. One hand was to the side rubbing on Haruka's thigh while the other was placed around the base of the silicone cock that dripped in her saliva. Lovely air pressured toy cock, it was! With every motion Michiru made with her hand, or her mouth...or her hips, Haruka was able to feel it upon her clit. It made the blond woman moan between her teeth and suck in her bottom lip. It made the blond woman tilt back her head and close her eyes with a slight blush covering her nose, and cheeks.

Her long slender fingers were tangled in Michiru's aqua marine hair. Tonight was a sensual night. Sometimes when Haruka wore or even when she packed with her toy cock on certain days, she would have the desire to tear into Michiru. This time was different; there was nothing wrong with her being soft or romantic from time to time. Besides, she knew Michiru liked those nights the best. Just like how Michiru had an assortment of all kinds of make up. Just like how Haruka had an assortment of fashionable suits and also fashionable dresses, as a couple, they had an assortment of numerous sex toys. But Haruka's favorite was always the strap on.

Michiru was speeding up. Her head bobbing furiously; the sheets rising up and down, up and down. Haruka just watched the outline of her lover's head while her own arms were spread across the head board, and her back resting against it. She was close and her breath became more sporadic. The base of the toy cock pressing right on her clit, right on that spot-oh, she was soon! She was-

"Ssseee, sheee, oh fuck! Awee, fuck!" She let out.

Michiru, shortly after, came up from the blankets like the goddess she was coming up from the sea for her breath of air; the mermaid within also needed a breath of fresh air apparently. She laughed a little and Haruka smiled. She caressed Michiru's soft neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues swirled together, creating a tornado of emotions. Michiru stood up on the bed and Haruka slid all the way down, lying flat on her back. She held her hands up and grabbed a hold of Michiru's small waist as the young woman sat upon Haruka-cunt to mouth.

She placed her hands on the head board and arched her back. Haruka closed her eyes, soaking in all the sweetness Michiru soaked out. She loved every thing about Michiru's cunt: the smell, the taste, the feel, the look. Her tongue was in paradise!

Her hips rocked back and forth and her moans came out in burst. Haruka always put in so much effort when Michiru rode her face. Michiru let one hand drop to Haruka's hair and she began to play with it. Now and then, their eyes would meet and Michiru would smile at her. And as Haruka lost herself in Michiru, she felt the spurge of vaginal secretions pour into her mouth and she felt Michiru's walls clamp around her tongue. It was always that moment that some what terrified Haruka, although she never wanted to admit it. Even when Michiru screamed out in pleasure, she sounded elegant and posed.

They had a long busy day. Haruka had wanted to be inside of Michiru but tiredness was over coming her and she could see it was taking over Michiru too. Lately, the two have been settling for one night orgasms.

Michiru laid in Haruka's arm. She swirled her finger around Haruka's still swollen and hard nipples. She sighed. "Seiya's here. And she's presenting as male."

Haruka gulped. She didn't like Seiya then and she still didn't like Seiya now. She didn't like Seiya trying to be in a relationship with Usagi and she certainly didn't like Seiya trying to be sexual with Michiru during their music collaborations.

"Seiya has been here for months. I felt her when she landed. I can feel him now, living among us."

"Seiya is an ass when he's in this body. When he changes to Sailor Star, we can ask her why she's here."

"He's not an ass, Haruka. You just still don't like men." Michiru giggled, biting Haruka's ear. Maybe they could try for a second orgasm after all.

Usagi sat up right in her bed with her back resting on a pillow. She just had three more months to go and she would be out of this pain. It was all so confusing to her. One month she was fine, and the other month, not so much. Why was her daughter giving her such a hard time now?

In Usagi's hand was a letter Pluto had written to her. Jupiter had delivered it to her earlier that day. Usagi read it over and over again far into the evening. Pluto apologized for that night...the night they had sex. Usagi instantly thought of Pluto's clit when she first read the letter. Her face was crimson like that American drink _Hawaiian Punch_. Not only that but her and the Inners went to see an American movie called _Wonder Woman_ where the main character was an Amazonian bisexual who was quite big and muscular. There were other Amazonians too and Usagi felt herself becoming aroused and warm while watching such athletic, muscle woman interact-spar with one another. It had become so unbearable, she had to excuse herself to the restroom at least two times. Which it wouldn't have been a big deal but since she was pregnant, it became quite an inconvenience especially since she had to be escorted out by a senshi each time.

Pluto wasn't as big, and muscular thick like those women in the movie, but she was tall! And lean, muscular in her own way. Over all, Pluto was beautiful! No, she slammed herself into her pillows with her hands covering her childish face. That night-what happened wasn't right and she shouldn't repeat it regardless of her thoughts. She had more important issues such as finding out where Seiya was.

In the two months prior, the Queen with the help of her senshi had cocked up a plan. The King had to go to Europe and to the Americas for diplomatic reasons. It was decided the departure would be kept secret from the public for as long as they could hide it, due to the media and internet. During that time it was hidden from the public, if the rapes continued then it would obviously not be Endymion since he wouldn't be in the country. And sure enough when he left out, the rapes continued and only stopped once the public became aware of his absence.

Ami was extremely worried Seiya would also start to target the female help in the palace as well. The thought of any of those women getting pregnant by their rapist made the women all sick. Usagi was already sick to her stomach and she was due any moment now, so weak though. So it was the other women who had to stay alert that evening and all the evenings ahead until they got Seiya and ask him questions, and possibly even punish him. Him doing this could really ruin diplomatic ties Earth had with other planets within the galaxy. They've been at peace for thousands of years now; she really didn't want a galactic war breaking out.

The Queen remained awake; there was no point in her going to sleep when she knew she was to be getting a visitor any moment. No longer did she have to wait because her two wide doors slowly came open to her room. And there he stood.

He was almost the same even when leaving Earth. His hair was longer and for a moment, Usagi truly did believe she was staring at Mamoru. Seiya stepped into the room; the doors closed behind him. He was nude. He was erect. When the Queen looked up to see his eyes, his eyes was unruly, thin, and there wasn't a shine she could see within those blue mirrors.

His bare feet made little sound on the marble, tile floor and he came to Usagi's bed. He stood at the edge.

"Seiya," she whispered at first. "Seiya, these men want justice."

"Those men," he started. "Allowed me to easily gain access to you. I just walked on in here since all of your senshi is guarding the corridors of your help. But you knew I was coming, didn't you. You're like God, all knowing-"

"Don't say foolish things like that."

He laughed, his hairless chest rising up and down. His voice was huskier and his lips appeared chapped. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman!" Usagi gathered the strength she had and got out of bed. She was ready to transform if need be; all the while, hoping it didn't have consequences on her daughter. "Oh...you're with child, I see."

Seiya's foreskin wrapped around the head of his dick, even more so now since his erection started to dissipate once seeing Serenity was in fact pregnant. He sat on the corner of her bed, back bent and head hung low.

"What did you come here for?"

"You." A simple answered.

"Are you crazy? I'm married and in love; why would I lay with you?"

"...You laid with Pluto..." He turned, his eyes glaring at her. He stood back up and proceeded to walk to Usagi. "I was there. You didn't see me. I didn't want to be seen. I just wanted you be happy. But then...I saw her take you. And you went with her. Oh, _you're married. You're in love_. She fucked you on your wedding night!"

What he said was the truth and her eyes started to burn. She felt the tears forming at the corners, but she pushed them back because all in all what he did to those men was wrong. And he needed to be punished. For the last time, she looked into his eyes. She wanted to see something: remorse, regret-no, just a lost soul. 'What happened to you, Seiya? Is this really you?' She thought. Nonetheless, she raised her hand-

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Seiya dodged out of the way of the attack as the Outers entered into the room. Queen Serenity the Second ran to them but didn't hide behind them.

Neptune lets out a giggle upon seeing Seiya's nude form. "I'm surprised you were able to keep your composure, Usagi." Uranus laughed as the Queen's face became fat and puffy in the cheeks, her mouth to the side in the shape of a 3.

The bedroom doors opened to the reveal the Inners. Seiya rolled his eyes and Usagi's eyes couldn't help but turn into two black lines with blue little balls at the end.

Jupiter got to her first. "We heard the commotion and Mercury's goggles picked up Star Fighter's signal." But when she turned to see Star Fighter, she saw Seiya in male form instead. A dark red blush came over her face. And she wasn't the only one to have such an impression.

"His dick is huge." Venus whispered to Usagi, making the queen blush furiously.

"Venus!" Mars screamed.

"Look at it!"

"We're all looking at it, Venus. We don't need you to instruct us! What are you, a horny little school girl?"

Venus folded her arms and huffed away from Mars, giving the dark purple headed girl her back. "Well maybe if you weren't absent-" Venus mumbled.

Mercury was unable to believe that so much had changed yet...so little stayed the same. Once Venus got her composure, she walked to Seiya but remained at a distance. Her face was more serious now, with her lips lined and her eye brows glared.

"We're not going to fight you, Seiya."

Mercury stepped beside Venus followed by the others except for the Outers, and the Queen walked into the center of the Inners.

"Venus is right. We're not going to fight you, but we need to take you in. You need to face your crimes of the Crystal Palace. You've caused a lot of harm to young men and to my husband by impersonating him. That is a crime. All of it! In time, you will need to explain yourself-"

"I can't transform." He said.

They were quiet, and didn't really understand what he meant by not being able to transform.

"Give yourself up." The Queen said once more. "Please..." She met his eyes and for a second, she really thought, she truly thought he was going to give himself up to the Crystal Court. No. He simply smirked as if he was mocking them all. He turned away, and stared at the wall for a while. A laughed escaped his throat, and he turned to look at her once more.

"No." And with that a flash of gold light flooded into the room. While the Inners ducked trying to protect their eye sight, the Outers jumped forward trying to stop Seiya before he disappeared. They didn't get to him in time. And when Usagi opened her eyes, she became dizzy and her stomach became engulfed in pain. She grabbed her pot belly and reached out to someone, to something. She moaned as she found herself on the floor with her senshi crowding around her, calling out her name-

When she awoke, she was alone. Alone, except for Pluto who sat on the side of her bed still in her senshi uniform.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pluto was on top of Venus thrusting into the younger senshi near the gates of time. The blonde had soft moans escaping from her mouth, and her hands were tangled in Pluto's dark hair which also had green highlights. It was odd how the two ended up wrapped within one another. Venus came to Pluto simply to talk to the woman, get advice pertaining to Mars. The rest was a blur really. It specifically was a blur for Venus. She even saw it as desperation of some sort. With everything that was going on in her love life, or lack of love, she probably just needed someone to touch her and love her. But the way Pluto was in to her, Venus felt like she was being used more for Pluto's pleasure. She could have stopped it, maybe she should have stopped it, but she allowed the older senshi to fuck her anyway.

The entire time Pluto laid on top of Venus, she thought of Neo Queen Serenity. The two almost looked similar that it kind of worked. Her lips slightly glazed over Venus' neck. If only it was the Queen.

Within the gates of time, the sound of high heels running their way echoed through out the fogged space. Pluto got up off of Venus before she could finish and composed herself. She fitted her skirt, and picked up her staff. From within the fog, Pluto could just barely make out who was coming her way. That was until she saw the pony tail and the little antenna on the head piece. She heard Jupiter come to a walk and soon the brown headed girl was out of the fog. Pluto watched as Jupiter placed her hand on her hip, just as Venus was getting up.

"What are you doing? The Queen had her baby!" Jupiter told them.

"Baby?" Both women said.

"It's only the eight month," Pluto said. "Was she early?"

Jupiter nodded her head. A gush of wind glided past Jupiter. Pluto was on her way to the infirmary.

Pluto ran through the castle gates and ran up the stairs. Her face was hot and she could feel her ears burning. It would appear her heart was just as happy about the new family member than the other senshi even. She was looking forward to seeing Small Lady. She was looking forward to growing up with her and teaching her, guiding her along as she became a strong senshi just like her beautiful mother. Pluto pushed opened the doors to the hall of the infirmary wing. She saw nurses coming and going from other rooms that employees and workers of the castle were in. One nurse pointed in the direction where the Queen was and Pluto turned the corner.

The room was bright because of the sun. The blinds and windows were opened as she walked in. Pluto saw the baby was in a small little hospital bed while Queen Serenity the Second sat up right in her bed. Laid before her was a tray with rice balls on it. A small smile came over Pluto's face. It was good to see the Queen was back to her old appetite. All the other senshi had come and gone. Each of them taking their time to goo and awe at Chibi Usa. Pluto placed her staff in the corner of the room. Her heels clicked against the hard floor as she made her way to the pink haired baby. She was wrapped up in a little bundle of pink blankets. Her eyes were closed and her hands balled into little fist. Pluto didn't want to wake the sleeping child so she went to the Queen.

"Was she an easy birth?" Pluto asked as the Queen finished her last rice ball. Her cheeks were filled out like a chipmunk's. A couple of rice grains were on her cheecks. Pluto brushed them away.

"She was." Usagi answered. "I was quite surprised by that. I was surprised she came early too. But I guess she didn't want to be in there anymore." She laughed. She laid back against her fluffed pillows and sighed, a crimson blush flooding her face. "It feels sooooooo good to be child free!" She lifted her arms in the air and waved them.

"Has she been asleep since she was birthed?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, when the others were here, she was awake, blinking even. She only fell asleep once you and Venus came. What took you guys so long?"

Pluto turned away so the Queen wouldn't see her blush.

"Is she still having trouble with Rei?"

Pluto turned to face her. "Yep, we were just talking. I was giving her advice." Pluto walked back to the baby bed and looked at the little one. She smiled slightly caressing the bundle. "Maybe later she'll be awake."

Usagi was quiet, not sure if she wanted to mention it. It urged her on though. There was no point in wasting time or hiding it. It was best to just be forward. "She has your eyes, you know." She heard Pluto chuckle even though her back was to Usagi.

Finally, Pluto responded. "I don't like what you're implying, your majesty. This birth is no different than the others." Her words were cold, something she didn't like especially since her and Usagi had been coming to terms with that night of imtimacy, but Pluto wouldn't allow the Queen to say such things about Endymion's child." Before Pluto was out the door, she turned to the Neo-Queen. "Your hair is gorgeous like that." White suited her just fine.

Venus stood with the other senshi as they gossiped about Seiya and where he could be, why the others: Yaya-Chan and Taiki weren't on the planet. She listened but didn't listen. It was hard with Mars side eyeing her. It was only a few more moments when Venus had a enough with the stare that she removed herself from the conversation. She proceeded to make her way out of the castle's infirmary. Fresh air was needed. They all had been cooped up in the castle for months tending to the Queen. Now that her baby was here, it was time to roam and be free. Venus lifted her arms up and stretched. She heard a new ramen shopped opened up but decided to wait to go there once the Queen got better.

"Really, Venus!"

Venus stopped in her tracks just as she was about to leave the entrance of the castle's gates. She turned to Mars. Venus transitioned out of her senshi uniform into something more common. Mina huffed at Mars.

Mars took a few steps torward Mina. "I can smell her on you." She said and paused for a second. "You smell just like Usagi on her wedding night."

Mina glared. "Oh yeah, you would know what Usagi smells like, wouldn't you?"

"Me and the Queen's relationship is strictly professional, Mina. I love her as I should and so do you. So do us all!" Mars walked up to Mina and grabbed her hands. Her white gloves warm to Mina. "I have respect for the King. I wouldn't do that to him." Mina slipped her hands from out of Mars. She turned to walk within the city. "We have a meeting tomorrow to discuss Seiya. Don't be late!" She called just as the gates were closing behind Mina. All she saw was Mina flip up her arm in a half ass wave.

Pluto made it back to the Gates of Time in one peace. Talking to Usagi made her tired, and for a moment, she was happy to be back at her post. Too many thoughts were swirling around in her head such as Usagi's implication. If her implication was in fact true then that would mean there was something either amiss in Pluto's alien DNA or there was a magical force behind it. But back as an intern, Pluto never tested her DNA or that of the other senshi. They only experimented on the natives of Earth. She had no idea what her or the others DNA sequence would be like. It had been a while since she's gone to any lab, but she would be welcome. They all had the key to the city, after all. Pluto would have to wait though. Wait until Luna gave birth to Diana. That way someone could watch the gates. Pluto leaving her post without a watch was dangerous for everyone on Earth. Still, it had been nice of Venus to stop by and lend her body. That was another thing. Maybe if Pluto managed to get to the lab, she could experiment on herself and find out why her sex drive was so abnormal compared to the other time lines. So while the other senshi focused on the whereabouts of Seiya, she could focus on her body. …But if the implication is true of Chibi Usa then-what would that mean for Venus?

Ami and Makoto had transitioned out of their uniform hours ago. Makoto was making a delightful dinner for the two of them. Ami was to savour it because after today, they would go back to guarding the Crystal Tokyo in the four corners that made up a star with Neo Queen Serenity watching from her tower.

"Michiru told me she and Endymion had sex prior to him taking that leave." Ami said softly. Makoto nearly dropped the fork she was cooking with. "She's ashamed and doesn't want Haruka to find out, but she thinks Haruka knows." Ami paused for a second. The two women often visited one another at night. Their rooms were huge, with extravagant sheets and curtains, marble, clear flooring. Only the Queen's room looked nicer with her jewels and golds. Makoto went back to lifting and teasing the stir fry noodles. It was her favorite dish: chopped onions, broccoli, red and green bell peppers, plus some hot and spicy season. The dish was mouth watering. Ami continued on, closing her eyes to focus on the smell. "I'm not surprised. She had a crush on Endymion back when she was in high school. He seemed mutual."

"Yeah, and Usagi had a crush on Haruka then too. Remember…it was Rei who told us about their secret kiss. It's been years, a thousand, and she still hasn't told us her and Uranus shared a kiss." The noodles were about done. Ami got off the bed and walked over to the nice little bar Makoto had in her room. A bar, stove, small refrigerator, Makoto was prepared. "I wonder if she still has that crush on her."

"Not sure but Haruka will find out about Michiru." Ami told her.

"Yep, and when she does, she's gonna be angry. She can be pretty violent when angry. But it'll be Michiru on the burnt end." Makoto placed their plates on the counter. Both ladies pulled up their stools, poured themselves some red wine, and ate their dinner with glee. Ami…would be sleeping over that night.

Her breathing was soft, even when they made love; Ami wasn't much of a screamer. She sat on top of Makoto's lap. With the motion of Makoto's slender fingers inside of her, Ami moved her hips back and forth, up and down. Her arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck. She buried her face into Makoto's neck, tasting her sweat. Makoto closed her eyes. She lost herself in Ami's body, her smell, and the inside of Ami's vagina. When they made love, they took their time, often lasting hours. And that night would be no different.

When they were done, Makoto fell right to sleep due to their early morning rise. Ami on the other hand would often go to the pool that was on the top level of the castle. As she opened the glass doors leading to the 12 foot deep pool, she saw Michiru sitting on the edge. Ami already knew what the other woman was thinking. Her blue towel was wrapped around her body as she sat down next to Michiru.

"I think she knows." Michiru whispered. Ami didn't say anything but allowed her to continue talking. "We haven't been intimate in weeks and…and when she looks at me, she glares and bicker. I'm too afraid to tell her though."

Ami looked down and saw Michiru's mirror was in her hand. She could also see tears forming at the corner of her eyes. They were already red.

"How many times have you and him slept together?"

"Two." Michiru answered. "I even thought I was pregnant once. I thought Haruka was sleeping with Usagi so-"

"So you thought you'd sleep with Endymion?" Ami finished for her. Michiru nodded her head.

"But I was wrong." Michiru lifted up her mirror and slammed it on the cement. It broke into pieces but it didn't stay broke for long. The magic and power it held brought the pieces together. Soon, the mirror was like it never broken at all. The mirror-the mirror must have told her, no-showed her the truth. Although the two women weren't all that close, Ami lent Michiru her support


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two months bad passed, making it ten months since Serenity the Second got married, and Chibi Usa also known as Usagi the Second, also known as Serenity the Third, also known as Rini was two months old. Usagi thought about the nick name for her daughter as she walked up the steps to Rei's family shrine. The Queen needed a break. She spent the previous weeks doing interviews and appearances all over Earth to let others know of the princess. It was over and things were back to normal. It was an off day for many of the senshi. Though they still had to guard the city, they didn't have to work so hard because of the lack of threats. Besides for Seiya that is. His image was all over Crystal Tokyo, Japan, and the world. He was a rapist after all and needed to face time for his injustices. Moreover, Luna had given birth to a beautiful daughter as well, Diana. Her and Rini would grow up together and once they reached a certain age, Hotaru would be awaken and so will the quartets.

Usagi didn't want to attract attention to herself so she wore nice fitting shorts, and a light loose blouse. She walked without guards, finally reaching the top of the shrine steps…exhausted. When she saw no one was around or watching, she bent over with her tongue out her mouth like a dog. "Ooo", she said. She took a deep breath and arched her back. When she looked at the red shrine, she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the steps. Usagi squinted her eyes to get a better look. It was Michiru!

Usagi with squinted her eyes, had her mouth in the shape of a three. She sat across from Michiru at Rei's table. Many days her and the inners came to Rei's home to study. Rei sat on the other end of the small wooden table. Michiru sat up right, her back arched and her hair was up. A red bow was holding her hair up. She kept her head low though and her eyes to the side. Rei stirred her tea that she got herself and the other two ladies. She looked at Usagi. Even then the Queen was gorgeous. Her white hair was fitting for her, and her blue eyes were still mezmorizing. Rei shook the thought out of her head. Those thoughts were why Mina was upset to begin with. It was ludicrous. Rei and Usagi hadn't had sex with each other since…since they were 14 and Rei was 15. It was even before Mamoru entered into the picture. Their relationship was very short lived and there was no reason for Mina to even be upset. Was there?

Usagi sighed. "Michiru…I forgive you." Michiru lifted up her head, unsure if she heard those exact words from the Queen. Usagi repeated herself. "I forgive you. I know he loves me. I love him. I can forgive this as long as it doesn't happen again."

"It won't. It was a mistake." Michiru confessed. "I just-just thought-"

"Haruka and I have never been intimate with one another."

Rei snapped her head over to Usagi. The flames didn't mention anything about Usagi and Haruka having a fling now. Yes, the flames had told her about the kiss the Moon and Uranus shared but that was it. Well…besides for the sexual tension and confusion still among the two.

Tears were forming at the corner of Michiru's eyes. She blinked them away. It was the first time she seemed so…weak and vunerable.

"She was really upset." Usagi's words were mature. She could be a whiny brat still but not at times such as then. "Endymion came to bed with a black eye and a busted lip. What did Haruka come home with?"

"Me and Haruka haven't slept in the same bed for a couple of months. She's not speaking to me. She hardly looks at me." Michiru said.

Usagi took a sip of her tea. It came out in a blast. She wiped her mouth.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed.

"Well if you stopped making tea with dirt!" Usagi yelled as she got up, her knees bent and her fist in the air. The two women remembered they weren't alone. They looked at Michiru. Usagi quickly sat back down and let out a little cough. "Hopefully, this will be settle by the time Saturn wakes up."

It was now dark. Pluto walked on the busy streets of Crystal Tokyo. She had just come back from the lab, disappointed with her results. The King and Queen had DNA similar to that of humans but the other senshi all had different sequences, including herself. She sighed and stopped to look up at the moon. Did this mean she could in fact be Small Lady's other mother? Her stomach rumbled. Her hand patted it to settle it down. Pluto heard there was a new ramen shop that opened up a couple of months ago. Maybe she'd check it out. Luna should be good guarding the Gates of Time for a few moments longer. Pluto even got Luna some shiny toys to keep her busy. She was fit and good to go after giving birth to Diana. Of course, Arthemis was a happy father.

Pluto turned down the street which was more like an alley. The ramen shops were lined up and she could see the one she wanted to go to: Goddesses Delight. To Pluto's surprised she saw Mina sitting on a stool. Pluto sat next to her. Even when out of senshi mode, Pluto was still often addressed as Pluto.

Mina didn't say much to Pluto since her mouth was full. Pluto asked the bar maid for what Mina was having which was a veggie bowl. The two women ate silently. Pluto kept her eyes on the bar maid. Her body was slender and she looked young, probably no older than sixteen or seventeen.

"So uh," started Pluto. "What if I told you that I was able to create life in a non traditional female manner?"

Mina shrugged. "Well, you are a goddess. Anything's possible for you."

Pluto nodded her head. "Well…what if I told you that you could be giving birth to this new life?" There was silence. It was there for so long, Pluto looked from her then empty bowl to Mina. Mina was standing up with an enraged look on her face. Her teeth sharp like fangs, her eyes filled with fire. The ramen bowl was in her hands and above her head. She toss the broth onto Pluto.

"You're saying I'm pregnant!"

By this time, all the other ramen eaters were eyeing them. The bar maid stood back with a worried expression on her face. Pluto wet from broth, stood up and placed money on the counter. She grabbed Mina by the arm and took her away from the outdoor ramen shops. On the other side of the alley way, Pluto slammed Mina against the wall since Mina was fighting her.

"If I'm pregnant with your child, there's no way me and Rei would be able to work out." Mina softly pushed Pluto out the way and walked down the alley. Pluto followed close behind.

"I'll buy you some pregnancy test so we can find out for sure."

They did just that. At the corner store, they were able to purchase cheap test and Mina went into the restroom. Pluto waited for her outside of the store, noticing it was getting later into the night. About twenty minutes later, Mina returned. Her facial expression gave it away. No bread in her oven. The two women walked toward the castle.

"When did you realize you could get women pregnant?"

"I'm not really sure that I am…just someone told me that I might be the mother of her daughter." Pluto answered.

"Is it because of your clit?"

Pluto shook her head and even laughed. "No, it would be because of my vaginal secretions. I just came back-" Wait a minute! She had the results to Small Lady's DNA sequence too.

"Oooo ice cream. I wonder if I can get a cone for Usagi?" Mina ran over to the vendor and during that time, Pluto took out the results of the paper work she had in her business briefcase. She scanned through the names and results until she came upon the Princess. She didn't know how she missed it before, but Small Lady had a chromosome that matched one of Pluto's chromosome. Pluto had labeled that chromosome "A" when in the lab. Her heart was racing fast and she fumbled to put the paper work back in the brief case. Mina came back to her, disappointed the vendor was all out of ice cream cones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pluto hadn't seen Chibi Usa since her birth on June 30. That was nearly four months ago. She remained at the Gates of Time protecting it, now and then being visited by Uranus or Neptune, but never at the same time. It was odd to see them on their own so much. Uranus had confided in Pluto, saying Neptune slept with Endymion. If it were any other previous time line or alternate universe, Pluto would be upset considering her feelings for the King in those arcs. Now in this time, she barely batted an eye except for the sorrow she had felt for Uranus when the woman told her.

It was Monday. Pluto was going to give the Queen until Friday to allow her to see her daughter. It wasn't new anymore for Pluto to refer to Chibi Usa as her daughter within her mind, and only her mind. In fact, it was a bit odd Usagi wasn't allowing Pluto to bond with Small Lady, especially compared to the other time lines. Thinking of the reason made Pluto glare out into the distance. She was going to see her daughter with or without the Queen's permission.

It was a dull morning. Serenity the Second yawned as she appeared in her gown in the conference room in the palace. She was to meet with the fellow senshi to tell them about the meeting the Queen was to have with Queen Kakyuu. They were going to discuss the whereabouts of Seiya as well as the evil that seemed to be lurking within him.

She looked at the clear calender upon the table. It was September already! Soon it was going to be Christmas! The Queen bounced up and down within her chair, creating squeaky noises. Besides her birthday, Christmas by far was her favorite holiday.

The door to the conference room opened and Endymion entered. He kissed Serenity upon the forehead, and walked over to his chair that was on the other end of the long crystal like table. After he arrived, Luna entered along with Arthemis followed by Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. A little more time had past and finally Uranus, Neptune, and even Pluto arrived. They each sat down in their respectable places.

"Where's Small Lady?" Pluto asked.

"She's with Diana in the play room. They're both taking a nap." Luna said.

"I'd love to be able to see her," said Pluto. "It's been a while. I'd like to bond with her." She looked at Serenity who's cheeks were puffed out and her mouth in a squily line.

"We can arrange that." Endymion announced.

The meeting was spent with the Queen informing them she was going to bring the inners and Luna with her to Queen Kakyuu's planet. There, they would meet with the Starlights to discuss Seiya. Originally the plan was for Kakyuu to come to Earth, but the Queen wanted to visit another planet. Endymion along with the Outers and Arthemis would remain on Earth. They were to take care of all duties upon Earth that needed tending to. This trip wouldn't come until October fifth.

During the meeting, tensions were still pretty high. It could be felt from Neptune to Uranus to the King. And it could also be felt from Venus and Mars and Pluto to the Queen. It would seem Mercury and Jupiter had the most stable relationship out of everyone. Yet…as upset Pluto was toward the Queen for keeping Small Lady from her, being in the Queen's presence was enough to get her aroused. Right leg, left leg then right leg, Pluto's legs kept crossing to suppress the blood flowing into her clit and making her moist. She hoped the meeting was to be over soon.

"No one's guarding the Space Time Door." Luna said.

Pluto paused for a moment. "What did you say?"

"Space Time Door," Luna repeated. "Why do you call it the Gates of Time? That's weird. It's always been referred to as the Space Time Door."

"This entire time line is weird and different." Uranus said. "This is something we have to accept." Her arms were folded and her eyes were cast down at the table.

"Well," Pluto said. "I should go guard it. Am I needed?" She looked at both the Queen and King. They both responded no. She backed out of her chair and exited it the conference room, but instead of going to the Gates of Time or Space Time Door as Luna corrected her-why did she refer to the doors as such? Pluto stopped walking and thought for a moment. She couldn't recall any time when she didn't say Gates of Time. Either way, instead of going back to her post, she made her way to her room. A room she never slept in, rarely slept in.

She closed and locked the doors behind her. Her senshi uniform left her body, leaving her nude. Pluto got upon the bed and laid there with her arms and legs out wide. No one referred to her as Satsuna anymore. It was probably because she was stuck in senshi mode most times now.

Pluto closed her eyes and brought her hands over her breast and began to massage them. Her nipples became hard and she let out small, soft moans. While her left hand remained on her left breast, her right hand worked it's way down to her womanhood. With her index finger and thumb, she massaged her clit. The clitoral hood moved back and forth over the head of the clitoris. She used both fingers to jade off her clit while her left hand made its way to her vaginal opening. She used her two middle fingers and placed them inside of her. As she jaded off her clit, she penetrated herself, allowing her fingers to hit the g-spot. Pluto was in complete extasy as her breathing became faster. She wished she could take her time with her body, but she needed to get back to the gates. She bite her lip and moved her fingers faster. Her body was close; the way her muscles tensed up, she knew it was any moment now. Finally, the explosion came and she felt fluid splash onto her fingers and her thighs. Her clit pumped still due to the flowing blood and her moans became higher. Pluto's orgasm was tremendous yet short lived. It was a sad moment when Pluto felt her high coming down but…she had to get back to work.

When she stood up, she glanced at herself in to her mirror. She saw clear, thick slow moving liquid exiting from her vaginal opening, secretions brought by her orgasm. Pluto walked over to her hamper and grabbed a towel out of it. She wiped herself clean and transformed back into her senshi uniform. Time to her get back to life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pluto laid in the playroom on the pink rugged that was in the center of the room. Small Lady was upon her stomach sleeping. Pluto had her hand wrapped around her daughter, dreaming. Dreaming what it would be like to be a family. If they were maybe just regular humans and had a regular life and careers...maybe. If they weren't meant to be senshi...maybe. If Pluto, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Small Lady were just normal girls...things maybe would have been okay. Yet...if they were normal ladies then Pluto wouldn't have had the ability to get other women pregnant to begin with. Touche'.

A knock came on the door. Pluto looked over to see Mamoru enter.

"Hey," he said.

Pluto sat up with Small Lady still in her arms...four months old she was. Soon, she would be six then eight then an year. An year...the year was almost over. It was already October. The window by the crib showed the trees outside; they were losing their color and their leaves. She turned to Small Lady's "father" and got up. She walked over to the man she had come to be content with and handed Small Lady to him.

"You're so good with kids." He said. "You always have been...even Diana loves you." He chuckled. Pluto remained silent-wondering how she ever loved him in the other time lines. The idea of loving him, the idea of wanting to sleep with him all felt so foreign to her. She felt she may have been possessed those times...maybe a daemon of some sort. Maybe whatever was manipulating Seiya probably had did the same for Pluto!

"No...I'm just..." She thought for a moment, not really sure what to say. There wasn't anything she could say. She wanted her daughter and she wanted to be with his wife-she wanted to raise a family together.

"It's okay...you don't have to explain yourself." He told her.

Small Lady made little movements in his arms. She was waking up from her nap. When she opened her eyes, she glanced at her father and then at Pluto. She smiled at Pluto and even tucked her fat little arms out reaching for the woman. Pluto smiled. It felt good to see her daughter react that way. She took Small Lady's little fat wrist and shook her hand.

"You know," Mamoru started.

"Hmm..."

"She has your eyes. I never noticed that before until now."

Pluto bit her lip but she didn't look up from the small hand within her own. She didn't say anything and actually wanted to leave the room, and get back to the Gates of Time or Space Time Doors as Luna called them. No one was there guarding the doors. Luna and Artemis were both with the queen and the inner senshi were still on the planet Kinmoku and it was unsure when they were going to be back. They were supposed to be back. They had been gone for about two weeks. It was practically November. They actually left out ahead of time too.

"I wonder where they came from...some one down one of our lines must have had these eyes." He thought for a moment. He wasn't suspicious of Pluto; in fact, he seemed intrigued that such an oddity has happened. It kind of made Pluto curious as well. Mamoru switched Small Lady onto his hip. "You know...I was thinking of going into the lab and doing some research on our DNA and ancestry of the planets. So many humans are doing it for their family tree. I kind of want to jump in."

"That does sound interesting." Pluto confessed. The two of them left on goodbyes. Pluto made her way back to the Gates of Time; she changed into her senshi uniform and out of her sweats while walking down the hallway. Once she was in her position and with her staff, she thought about Haruka and Michiru-especially Michiru. Since Haruka found Michiru and Mamoru in bed together, Haruka has been seen less and less around the castle. She even overheard Mars say Haruka got herself a condo in the center of Tokyo. Pluto didn't know how true that was but there were numerous images popping up on Japanese gossip sites of the now single Haruka hitting the strip clubs, and bars while picking up pretty, and tight little ladies. Pluto shook her head with a little smirk. She was sure one day they would make up...until then...Haruka just had to go her own way and Michiru had to come to the conclusion that her actions led to this situation to begin with. Later on in the night, Pluto would stop by Michiru's room in the castle to see how she was coping.

In the mean time, Pluto thought about how Serenity's trip was going. She hoped everything was going okay and that they would find a way to bring Seiya to his senses.

Later in the evening after she visited Michiru and didn't find her in her room, Pluto stood at her post. From a distance, out in the fog...Pluto heard a faint crying. She glared out searching for the sound. She saw a figure coming toward her and the cries were getting louder.

"Small Lady..." Pluto asked herself.

The King came out of the fog, a blush across his face and his hair a mess, going in this way and that way. His glasses were cricket on his face. Pluto let out a laugh, almost dropping her staff. She walked to the gates and placed her staff to the side. Her hands reached out to her daughter. The King was more than happy to hand the girl over. He button up his suit jacket and straighten his tie.

"I hope you don't mind...my love is back..."

Pluto laughed at his statement. "Which one? The blonde or the aquamarine?"

He was taken aback by her braisn statement but he didn't hide his shame. Not only did he fool around with numerous men behind his wife's back but also a woman...a friend no less-what kind of dog was he?

"There is nothing between _her_ and I." He said.

"Well," Pluto started as she shifted Small Lady in her arms. "Its good to see _someone's_ relationship managed to stay intact." She turned to walk back to her post, not bothering to look at the King reach his hand out, as if about to call her to him. His form disappeared into the fog and Pluto was left with a small baby with nothing. He didn't bring diapers, milk, toys...he brought nothing like she was supposed to remain asleep the entire time she was in Pluto's arm. She wanted to roll her eyes but she was also happy to be able to hold her daughter. Before the Queen and the Inners left, Pluto and Usagi had the biggest fight. Usagi was distraught over knowing the truth of where Small Lady came from, knowing who the real "father" was...or the other mother. Having to keep it a secret from every one was stressing the Queen out. Although she was going to the Starlights' planet to speak with the Queen, maybe she was also able to relax. Pluto knew Michiru's and Haruka's lips were sealed.

Small Lady whimpered in her arm, and Pluto had to adjust herself once more. It was weird, she laughed, having a baby with her. She was excited though; even with it all, she was excited for their future.

There! Out in the distance, there was another form coming toward her, a human form. A female human form with nice long wavy dark blue hair, and cat like features. Luna! Pluto ran up to the younger woman. Luna reached out her hands. At first, Pluto was confused until she realized apparently the Queen hadn't gotten over their fight. Pluto rolled her eyes and sighed. She handed Luna Small Lady.

"So..." Luna spoke in her mature yet caring voice. "How are Uranus and Neptune?"

Pluto glared at Luna but came to her senses since it wasn't Luna she should be upset about. She bowed her head picked a mint from Small Lady's pink shirt with a big red heart in the center of it. Pluto shrugged.

"You didn't do what Serenity asked?"

Pluto turned her back on Luna and walked back to the gates. Luna's heels echoed with each step she made. Pluto picked up her staff and held it firm.

"No...they are two grown women who must work out their own problems."

Luna nodded her head. Small Lady awoke in her arms and cheered at seeing her mom's friend. She giggled and reached out her fat little arms, and grabbed a hold of Luna's locks. "You mean like you and the Queen?"

Pluto stood her ground. "That's exactly what I mean."

Luna gave a small smile and turned away. Pluto watched her drift off into the fog.

The night was young and Haruka still had a lot of energy left in her. She was in the center of Tokyo looking up at the night sky. The stars shown and lighted the beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo. She bowed her head, and looked down at her black shoes that matched with the black suit she was wearing. Her hair was unruly and she smelt of alcohol. She wished she smelt of sex too. One of the few times she wished she had a penis that she could stick in a glory hole for a quick release. She laughed. Who was she kidding? If she went to one of those then it would be some dude sucking her off, not a woman. She laughed at the thought then she burped, and spit out some of the drinks she had earlier that night. Where was she? How far was she from Shinjuku? She didn't want to be alone that night.

Before going into the district, she sat on a bus stop bench. So many walked past her. Native Crystal Tokyo folk then those who lived on the outside of the city. Then there were those from other countries: those white men who enjoy having sex with Japanese women due to stereotypes and racist beliefs. But to Haruka-a man was a man and all men were dogs.

Her tongue picked her teeth and she spit out whatever was lodged into her canine. No one paid her no mind as she sat lumped over on the bench. They probably thought she was just some junkie or drunk instead one of the most highly viewed senshi, or that she was one of the top race car drivers of the world.

She heard a high pitch squeal which gave her an headache. Haruka had spoke too soon. Apparently some one did recognize her. A few western foreigners recognized her actually. She turned to look in another direction to roll her eyes. This was the worst time to want to engage with her. Still, she put herself together and stood up from the bench. She bowed slightly, almost losing her balance. She looked at the foreigners and understood their English. They were American.

A woman with light blonde hair that was straight down over her shoulders, stepped forward. "Oh my god, you are so hot in person," she said. Haruka chuckled at the woman's words.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you're here in a shady place like this." The same woman said.

It was then one of her male friends stepped forward and brushed his friend's shoulders.

"Chelsey, didn't you hear, dude, she broke up with her girl."

The woman named Chelsey eyes suddendly popped out and they gleamed. A blush came over her face as another male stepped forward. He held up his phone.

"Hey, you mind if we get some pictures of you? You're like a big deal in the U.S. I have a nephew who's trying to be as fast as you on the tracks."

"Cool," Haruka said, a slight smile coming through. She stood with the small four group of Americans and posed with them. As they were finishing up, Chelsey grabbed Haruka by the hand and looked up to Haruka.

"I'm staying at Hotel Tochiqiya...Google it." She whispered in Haruka's hear.

Usagi stood in the nursery with Luna as they both interacted with their children. The trip to Kinmoku so as to meet with Queen Kakyuu was divine. Yes, she was still there on business on how to conduct Seiya which was solved...he would serve time, his punishment to Earth in Crystal Tokyo. After he served his term of 200 years, he would then be banned from Earth and sent back to Kinmoku for further punishment there. Yaten and Taiki would come and pick him up. That was that...except for one thing...the entity inside of him. The entity that made him do such harsh and evil things. 200 years should be more than enough time to try and figure out what alien entity entered his body. Still, once the entity was out of his body, Seiya was to still serve time. As for the alien entity...ugh, Usagi didn't want to think of that right then. Nonetheless, when Usagi traveled to the planet of Kinmoku, it was absolutely relaxing. She, Luna, Artemis and the Inners had such a good time. No affairs were had, no rapes occurred, no one was having relationship problems excluding Rei and Mina but they at least saved face.

Queen Usagi fell back onto a pink bean bag in the play room, nursery. She sighed, allowing her white hair to flow onto her face, and body. It was cute watching Luna try to teach Diana how to pounce. Chibi Usa just sat there and watched, in her own little mind. She was crawling from place to place and hopefully by December, she would be walking and talking...talking both Japanese, English, and Russian as the King once suggested.

"Hmmm.." Usagi moaned. She wasn't sure if she wanted such a load put onto Chibi Usa. She was barely six months...barely five months...hardly four! Usagi kicked her legs up.

"Usagi!"

Usagi flopped her legs on the floor, spread out like a snow angel.

"Pluto asked to see Chibi Usa tomorrow."

Usagi rolled over on her side. That was another good thing about being away from Earth...it meant being away from Pluto...her daughter's other mother.

"Usagi...!" Luna said. She gave Diana a plush kitten, and picked Chibi Usa up to rock her in her arms. She sat down next to Usagi and gave Chibi Usa to her mother. Usagi took her daughter and sat up with her legs under her. "I don't like this new relationship you have with Pluto. The two of you seem to be interacting negatively with one another. I think the two of you should spend some time together. It's important. You know how much Pluto loves Chibi Usa-how much she loves Mamo-"

"She doesn't love him." The Queen said matter of fact, a surprise to Luna.

"What?"

"She doesn't love him this time around."

Luna was speechless for a moment. When she began to talk, she stumbled over her words a bit. "Oh...I-I had no idea she was no longer loving him. Well, her love for his daughter is just as strong as any of the other times." She paused, waiting for Usagi to say something but the Queen didn't. "That's even better. Now the two of you can really hang out without such feelings getting in the way."

Luna walked over to her daughter who had the stuffed kitten in her mouth and placed her in her crib. Usagi got up and placed Chibi Usa in the same crib. It was time bed.

While the two infants slept, Usagi and Luna walked the halls. They talked about this or that, their time on Kinmoku, Crystal Tokyo, and of course, gossip! They laughed about the awkwardness Rei and Mina held between one another. Though it was time for both women to make up, either refused to admit who was at fault for the disruption in their relationship.

Usagi went into the palace's cafeteria; a place that wasn't unheard of for the Queen to be seen in. The servants and help often ate there and when they saw Queen enter, they bowed to show their support and love for their royalty. She exchanged words with a few of the women and men who stood next to her in line. One lady in particular was extremely bold to ask about Seiya and his punishment. The Queen flushed a bit but she eventually responded.

"You're safe, you and the men are safe." She picked up her plate which was beef curry and rice along with two dumplings. Over to the back of the cafeteria, there was nice spot for her to sit at. She looked out the window and saw just how late it was. Really, she and Luna just laid their children down. How time flew. As she continued to stuff her face with food and allow her cheeks to widen, a slight blush came over her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, and she was the most gleeful a this time. When she opened her eyes, she saw Michiru standing out near the garden's pond out in the palace. Usagi placed her face closer to the window, closer, and closer until finally her forehead smacked the window seal. Usagi ducked down in her chair. She hoped Michiru didn't hear the bump and most importantly, she hoped Michiru didn't see her spying on her. Either way, Usagi rubbed the sore spot on her forehead and finished dinner.

After she had her desert and patted her belly, she walked back to the nursery to check in on Chibi Usa, and to tuck her in for the night. She watched her daughter sleep and thought about Pluto. She sighed. Luna was right; having tensions between the two wasn't good. It wasn't good for the planet, it wasn't good for the universe, wasn't good for Crystal Tokyo, and most importantly, it wasn't emotionally nor mentality good for either of them. Pluto had every right to see and interact with her daughter. Her full blooded daughter.

The Queen stepped out into the hallway and made her way toward's Pluto destination. Her eye lids were slightly lowered and her lips slightly apart. She thought about the night her and Pluto became one...by accident...She thought about how she felt when she felt Pluto inside of her. She thought about how she enjoyed-Usagi stopped walking and took a deep breath.

Pluto was where she often was when the Queen entered the space. Pluto's eyes opened in shock to see the Queen in front of her.

"How's Small Lady?"

"Good," the Queen answered. "Pluto..."

Pluto watched the Queen fumble around with her hands.

"Would you like to spend some time together? So we can work out our...our issues and so we can have a good relationship for the sake of Chibi Usa?"

Pluto was unsure of what she was hearing...but she nodded her head 'yes' nonetheless.


	9. Chapter 9

If anything is wrong with the formatting such as HTML/DIV issues or what not then leave a comment please so as I can redo and update the story. Thanks!

_

"The rope you use to bind her..." the instructor said. In his hands was a thin piece of rope he used to wrap around his slim assistant. "...must be firm yet not too rough on the skin."

Pluto glanced over at the Queen through the dimness of the light. They were in a room, similar to a conference room but smaller. Before them, there was a small stage the instructor and his assistant was on. There weren't any chairs or benches for the guest to sit upon. No, they were all standing and watching through the orange tint of the flare.

"Why did you bring us here?" Pluto whispered to Usagi.

A slight smirk came over her and her eyes formed into two little blue dots. "You like being rough...I thought you'd like this." Pluto rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'oh my god' under her breath. This would be her Friday night then. Her and the Queen attending a BDSM workshop, learning about rope, ties, and other restraints. She shrugged; if this was where the Queen wanted them to be then so be it. Pluto would play along with her little game.

As she continued on with her own thoughts, Pluto heard the light rumble of Usagi's stomach. She looked over at the shorter woman who was blushing furiously. Apparently, Pluto wasn't the only one who heard the exchange Usagi had with her own body organ. Pluto's cheeks puffed out and she couldn't help but laugh aloud. She quickly covered her mouth-that was out of character for her. Usually she was well posed. Now she was the one blushing and rubbing the back of her head. After the other audience members went back to listening to the instructor and watching his assistant, Usagi and Pluto dipped out of the workshop.

The two of them walked the night street as the city became quiet with less and less people walking the street. It was a giddy moment, at least for Pluto. She wasn't a mind reader but she hoped Usagi was enjoying their time. It was annoying to be on a patchy road for so long. If anything she wanted to make this work for Small Lady. Pluto opened her mouth to make small talk, but Usagi caught her off.

"You're looking handsome." Usagi said, her voice soft, still blushing. She placed her two index fingers tip to tip and pushed them together. Pluto only chuckled and thanked her, and complimented her as well.

What the queen was wearing was a simple sundress-pink with white flowers-wait a minute.

"Aren't you cold in that?" It was coming toward the end of October and fall was not being pleasant with any of the residents in Crystal Tokyo.

"Eh..." Usagi turned to look at Pluto who was wearing her lab jacket, a pair of dark green slacks, and a white long sleeve blouse. "Why are you wearing a lab thingy?"

Pluto looked at her self and put her arms up, and twisted her hip. "My lab coat. Well, I don't have a lot of clothes considering where I spend most if not all of my time."

"Eh-ick!" The Queen responded, a bit taken back by her own forgetfulness in Pluto's day...and night job. Just when she was about to respond with an apology, the two of them heard laughter coming from down the street near some of the seedy clubs of Tokyo near Kabukichō. Usagi stepped beside Pluto who stepped closer to her. Sometimes the patrons who came from that area weren't always in their right minds. But when the shadows disappeared and the patrons came into the light, the short blonde hair woman became obvious.

"Uranus-Haruka?" Both Pluto and the Queen said quietly.

Neither women knew who the woman was that was with Haruka, but she looked foreign. When Haruka and the woman stopped to share a rather, arousing, passionate kiss, Pluto took Usagi's hand and led her away through an alley. Her saying they needed to give them some privacy yet both felt uncomfortable seeing it at all because of Michiru.

Together they squeezed through the alley way, stepping over trash, and beer cans. It was gonna take time for them to get back to the palace, but the sub way systems were working. Luna had advised the Queen to at least have the senshi guard her on trips out, especially when it was night. Usagi had told Luna it was she who had suggested the "play date" in the first place. It was times like these Usagi wished she could fly...well...she could...sometimes...but it wasn't one of those times!

They made their way out the district and walked toward the nearest subway. When they approached the entrance which were in front of some worn down apartments, they heard a scream. Pluto and the Queen turned to look and saw a young woman running their way. She slammed into them, hugged them pleading for help. The other two women glared forward unsure. Then they saw it...him. A nude man walking legs spread, hunched back, and hands out.

"What the-" Pluto said.

The Queen stepped forward; the way the man was acting. The lack of clothes, his apparent arousal. The Queen looked at the victim then to Pluto who was still staring at the crazed man. "Pluto..." The other woman looked at the Queen and nodded her head. They told the victim to find a safe place. When she was gone, they reached their right hands up to begin their transformation.

Sailor Moon was in the lead with Pluto close behind. "This is the same energy that came from Seiya...it's not from here!" They chased after the man through the empty streets and through the vacant alleys. They finally closed him in one alley with a dead end. The man wasn't able to climb nor jump the wooden fence. He stared with blood shot eyes, bulged muscles and a throbbing penis. Sailor Moon couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Sailor Pluto jumped over Sailor Moon and kicked the man in the chest. He fell and she was able to get him in a choke hold, her staff against his neck. "Sailor Moon!" "Right!" ...The man's body fell limp. His face met the cold concrete of the alley's ground. He let out a burped and a black slime substance maneuvered it's way to a nearby storm drain. Sailor Moon stepped forward along with Sailor Pluto to try and capture it, but it got away from them.

Sailor Moon smacked her lips. "So much for peace, uggghhhh!" She stormed away toward the main street back toward the subway.

Sailor Pluto remained looking at the storm drain. The next time, she'll have a test tube handy. Figuring out what that substance was was a new priority. She looked up toward the top of the apartment building and saw Sailor Uranus standing on the edge with her arms crossed. Sailor Pluto nodded her head at Sailor Uranus then proceeded to walk toward the subway to meet with her playdate.


End file.
